Family is Tied by Love
by TRikiD
Summary: Sequel to Racing Romeo and Journey of Falling. Two years after Blaze and Rain's wedding, new relationships and families are blooming everywhere! And as our characters start their own families, they all learn what a family really is.
1. Chapter 1 - Too Overprotective

Family is Tied by Love

Chapter 1 - Too Overprotective

Some day did come. It certainly came indeed.

Crusher and Tiana found comfort with each other shortly after Blaze and Rain got married, and just about two years later, the most wonderful thing happened: Crusher proposed, and Tiana said yes!

And they had Pickle to thank for the most part because if it weren't for his encouragement, Crusher never would've had the guts to pop the question.

Anyway, just like Blaze and Rain's wedding, as well as Starla and Stripes' wedding, the next wedding was held at the Monster Dome. And as the night darkened, the reception was still in full swing.

"Momma, Poppa, can we have some more cake? Please!" a little female purple monster truck called, as she and her brother sped up to Starla and Stripes.

"Of course you lil' bumpkins can," Starla replied while smiling sweetly down at the two toddlers.

"What?! No! Don't you think they've already had enough?!" Stripes asked with shock, making the young ones instantly frown.

"One piece, Hon. They've only had one piece," Starla flatly pointed to her worrisome husband, which he has been ever since the kids were born.

"Which is exactly how much they should only have," Stripes declared.

"But Pop!" the brother, with bright orange paint, tried to protest with a whine.

"No, you're NOT getting anymore cake." But when Stripes said that, he immediately regretted it when he heard whimpering, and when he looked down at his kids, he saw them both trying to hold back their sobs while their eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Ok…you can have another piece, but only a little one!" Stripes sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" the two cheered after instantly drying their tears up, and they sped towards the buffet table.

"Hey, go easy on the frosting!" Stripes called while quickly following them to make sure they don't get too much cake, and Starla only chuckled and shook her head as she followed her family.

Yes, another miracle happened after Blaze and Rain's wedding; Stripes and Starla revealed that they were pregnant, and out came little twins Sal and Stella a few months later.

Stella was a daddy's girl, as she inherited her mom's purple color, but she also inherited her dad's dark purple tiger stripes, striped tire pattern, and tiger shape and abilities, and she developed an adventurous spirit to explore the jungle with her father.

Sal was Stella's twin brother, and he was pretty much a momma's boy; he inherited his mom's shape and horseshoe tire pattern, and he inherited his dad's orange color, but he had no stripes like his dad or sister; he also soon grew a country accent, just like his mother, and he also fell in love with all the animals on his mom's ranch, and wants to take care of it himself one day.

And as the family of four headed for the buffet table together, Tiana watched with a smile from the other side, as she was wearing a sparkling white veil and standing with her new husband…as he was eating a piece of wedding cake.

"Can I ask you something, Dear?" Tiana piped up softly.

"Of course, Tia," Crusher replied with a mouthful of cake.

"Which do you prefer? Pink or blue?"

"I've always been rather fond of blue, as it is a pretty manly color if I do say so myself." With that, Crusher suddenly pulled out a small vanity mirror to admire himself, black bowtie and all.

"Are you sure?" Tiana asked with a smirk.

"Yup…wait, why would you ask a question like that?" Crusher asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, because we're having a baby—Daddy."

Crusher nearly choked on his cake, and he dropped the rest he was holding, as he turned and looked at his new wife with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" was all he could say.

"You heard me. Estoy embarazada—I'm pregnant," Tiana clarified with a giggle.

"Whoa, you're pregnant, Tiana?! That's SO cute!" Pickle called as he and his date for the wedding, Little Light, quickly approached the newly weds; Pickle was wearing a bright green bowtie for the occasion while Little Light was wearing a yellow sundress.

"Yeah, congratulations, Tiana!" Little Light cheered.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I be its godfather, Crusher? Can I, I can?! pleeeaaase?!" Pickle begged while grabbing Crusher's wheel tightly.

But before he could say anything else, his eyes rolled back into his head as he suddenly fainted from all of the shock.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Little Light questioned with concern.

"Si, he'll be ok," Tiana informed with a giggle.

"Do you think he'll still believe you when he wakes back up?" Pickle asked.

"Hopefully, yes. He better not think I'm joking when he does, or else he's in for a good talking to later," Tiana replied firmly.

"Oh…well, then let's not get involved. C'mon, let's go dance, Light!" Pickle cheered, and the said kangaroo truck laughed as she followed her date out onto the dance floor.

* * *

 **Two months later…**

Crusher and Pickle happily made room in their home for Tiana after her and Crusher's wedding, but even with her always in his sight, Crusher kept her under intense sentry duty watch ever since she announced that they were having a baby; even though she was just barely starting to gain weight.

"Crusher!" Tiana called from the front door, as she sat the picnic basket in her front tire down outside.

"Yes?! What is it?! Is it pain?! Are you feeling sick?! Any light-headedness?!" Crusher asked hysterically as he sped up to his wife, and rapidly checked over her for any injuries.

"Crusher, we're fine—I just wanted to ask if you were ready for the picnic," Tiana informed calmly while referring to the packed picnic basket.

"Picnic? What picnic?" Crusher questioned with a cocked brow.

"The one I told you I that we were going to have it in the park yesterday, and you said you were fine with it."

"I-I don't remember that…"

"Probably because you were too busy baby-proofing the nursery, mi amor," Tiana giggled, making Crusher blush, "I understand how worrying it must be to become a first-time parent, and I'm glad you care so much, Crusher—but you're a little too sobreprotector—too over protective."

"What?! I am not! Besides, is it really a crime to care so much?" Crusher protested in frustration.

"Only when you go a little overboard—need I remind you of when you tried to baby-proof the Monster Dome last month?" Tiana whispered with a smirk, making Crusher blush even redder as his face scrunched up.

"Hey, those hoops were on fire," Crusher argued firmly.

"Si, that was the point of the stunt, and I wasn't even anywhere near the hoops."

"I don't care! One wrong move, and the whole stadium could've been set on fire!"

"You're such a worrywuss," Tiana giggled, and she gave Crusher a little kiss on his fender, instantly making him calm down and make a dopey smile, "but I still love you."

"Aww…ok, I'll calm down, but only on one condition," Crusher chuckled in defeat.

"And what's that?" Tiana asked with a smirk.

"Let me talk to it."

"But it won't be able to hear you for another four months."

"Pleeeeaaaase?!"

"Oh, alright, ya big lug," Tiana sighed while rolling her eyes, unable to resist her husband's puppy eyes, and he smiled brightly when she said it was ok.

Crusher then lowered his face to get level with her side, and he gently pressed his front right tire to touch it.

"Hey, little guy! I know you can't hear me yet, but believe me when I tell you you're gonna be a chip off the ol' block! Yes, you are, my little boy!" Crusher giggled like a little kid in a candy store at Tiana's barely noticeably-bloated side.

"Espere! How do you know it's going to be a boy? What if it's a girl?" Tiana asked with surpise.

"But it's not," Crusher simply replied with a smirk, making Tiana gasp and grin as she lightly punched his fender, and he got a hardy laugh out of his wife's reaction.

"C'mon, Daddy, let's go on that picnic before the food goes bad," Tiana chuckled as she grabbed the picnic basket, and she then drove out of the garage.

"Wait! You shouldn't be carrying that basket, it's too heavy!" Crusher called while quickly following after her.

"Aqui vamos de nuevo…" Tiana muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **Wow. A LOT had happened. So let's get to clarifyin'!**

 **First off, who's Little Light? She was the Light Thief in the newest Blaze and the Monster Machine episode "Light Riders." If you haven't seen that episode yet, I suggest you go watch it. And I came up with the name "Little Light" when she puts on the light at the end of the episode(SPOILERS). Second, where are Blaze and Rain? Don't worry, they're in here, and they'll show up in the next chapter. And third, OMG Crusher's overprotectiveness is SOOO CUTE!**

 **Am I right?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Two New Arrivals

Chapter 2 - Two New Arrivals

Halfway through Tiana's pregnancy, Crusher realized he needed some way to make money to support his family, so he got a job as an engineer at Mario's Mechs, a popular mechanical factory in Axle City; and given his gifted engineering abilities, Crusher made plenty of money off of his new job.

But one day, Crusher was working alone at an assembly line, as his two partners were out sick on the same day(somehow), and he had to set the conveyor belt's speed to slow since he could only build so many things at once.

And on this slow day, it got boring very quickly when he had to continue to assemble desk lamps…yeah, real fun!

"Crusher, Crusher, CRUSHERRRR!"

The said dark blue monster truck didn't even have to look up from the desk lamp he was working on to know who was approaching him.

"What is it, Pickle?" Crusher sighed, and the said green hatchback monster truck's brakes suddenly screeched when he stopped right next to him.

"It's…it's…it's uh…" Pickle mumbled with confusion, "I forgot."

"No surprise there," Crusher scoffed and finally finished the desk lamp, and he then set it on the assembly line and drove away.

"Where ya goin'?" Pickle asked as he quickly caught up.

"Ta lunch."

"But don't 'cha wanna hear what I have to say, Crusher?"

"Not really."

"But it's REALLY important! Oh, if only I could remember what it was!" But just as Pickle finished his sentence, he suddenly ran into a stack of large boxes on accident, knocking the top one over and spilling its contents of various-sized, metal baby rattles.

"Ooh, what are these for?" Pickle asked with a big smile, and he picked up the smallest rattle and shook it excitedly.

"They're baby rattles for dinosaur trucks; built them just yesterday," Crusher replied nonchalantly.

"Baby rattles…baby…baby…baby! THAT'S IT!" Pickle suddenly exclaimed, "Crusher, I remembered what I was going to tell you!"

"Oh, really?" Crusher questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah! It's Tiana, she's having the baby!" The very second Pickle said that, Crusher nearly lost his mind.

"WHAT?! PICKLE, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?!"

"I-I just did," Pickle mumbled meekly when he had to shake the dizziness from his head when Crusher suddenly grabbed and shook him violently.

"Well, what're we waiting for?! We gotta get ta the hospital!"

* * *

Luckily, Crusher and Pickle were able to rush down to the hospital just in time to get to Tiana's side during labor. And before long, it was all over, and their precious baby was finally brought into the world.

And when little Crusher Junior was bundled up and fast asleep with the other new deliveries in the infirmary, even Crusher was already welling up with tears.

"Look at 'm, Pickle. He's perfect, a chip off the ol' block," Crusher sobbed and wiped a few tears away.

"He sure is. He's got your handsome looks," Pickle complimented with a smile.

Crusher Junior was certainly given the right name, for he looked completely identical to his father; with the same semi truck shape, dark eyes, dark blue paint, and even the same light blue lighting designs on his sides.

Suddenly, a dark purple baby to Crusher Junior's left awoke from her slumber and started crying, and Crusher wasn't amused when she woke his son.

"That one's a real crybaby, isn't she?" Crusher huffed.

"Well, she IS just a baby, Crusher. I'm sure even you cried like that when you were their age," Pickle calmly protested.

"Not likely."

"Hey, Crusher." A familiar happy voice that Crusher still despised came from the end of the hall, and he sighed and reluctantly turned to find none other than Blaze approaching.

"Ooh, hiya Blaze! What're you doing here? Did you come ta see Crusher's new baby too?" Pickle inquired with excitement.

"I didn't know he was here yet, but congratulations anyway, Crusher," Blaze replied with a smile, "I'm actually here for my new baby."

Both Pickle and Crusher immediately stared at Blaze in complete shock, but Pickle soon smiled brightly.

"You mean little Ember's here already? Hoo-ray!" the green hatchback monster truck cheered.

"What? Ember? Pickle, you knew about this?" Crusher asked with surprise.

"Sure, I did! I've known for about seven months."

"What didn't you tell me?!"

"You never asked."

Crusher was about to say something, but he realized his friend was right and immediately closed his mouth in embarrassment.

"Aww, it's ok, Ember. Daddy's right here. Shh, shh, shh!" Blaze gently reassured from the other side of the window, and it seemed to work when Ember quickly calmed down and cooed happily when she saw her father.

Ember looked very similar to Blaze, with the same shape, driver's cab, and bright blue eyes, but her paint was dark purple due to the mixture of her parents' red and blue paint.

"Awwwww, she's SO adorable!" Pickle giggled and started crying tears of joy.

"Thanks, Pickle," Blaze admitted with a blush, "You're baby looks good too, Crusher."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, I guess," Crusher spouted quickly.

"Howdy, Fellas!" the southern voice of Starla called, as she and her family, including her three year old twins Sal and Stella, drove in with the rest of their friends: Darington, Zeg, and Little Light.

"Hi, Starla! Guess what?! We've got TWO new babies?! Isn't it great?!" Pickle informed the others enthusiastically.

"Really?" Darington asked with surprise.

"Yup! Everyone, say hello to Ember and Crusher Junior!" Everyone followed where Pickle's tire was pointing, and they all immediately 'awwed' when they saw them; all except Sal and Stella, who were a little too short to see over the high window.

"Ma, we can't see!" Sal whined.

"Yeah, we wanna see too! Up, up!" Stella begged, and she was lifted onto her dad's back while Sal was lifted up onto his mom's. And when they were finally able to see over the window, they smiled when they saw the two adorable new baby trucks.

"They're so…tiny," Stella eventually admitted.

"Well, they were just born, Darlin'. You and your brother were that small after you were born, too," Starla informed her daughter with a smirk.

"But I was obviously bigger 'cause I'M the oldest," Sal boasted with a cocky smile.

"Only by ten minutes!" Stella protested with a pouty face, and the adults all laughed at the kids' bickering.

"Zeg so happy for you both!" Zeg happily added.

"Aww, thanks Zeg," Blaze chimed, but when the two new fathers turned back around to look at their babies, Zeg realized something on his mind, something he has wanted for a while since his friends have been starting families.

"Zeg just wish he could be dad too," the dinosaur truck sighed sadly.

* * *

Later that night, after spending a lot of time with all four of the new parents, Zeg returned home to his cave out in the desert, his mind still heavy with the thought of having children of his own.

But just before Zeg was about to go to bed, he heard a quick knock at the door. Curious, Zeg rushed to the door and opened, only to find no one was there.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Zeg called out, but there was no answer. So, he shrugged and started to close the door…until he suddenly decided to look down, and he caught sight of the strangest item on his doorstep.

It was a large football-sized dinosaur egg, much like the truckodactyl egg he and Blaze rescued that one time, but this egg's shell was very bright yellow with a few green spots.

"An egg? How did you get here?" Zeg asked the egg, driving outside and taking a closer look at it. When he saw no cracks, he checked his surroundings and still saw no one, at least no one that could have placed the egg and knocked at his door.

And when he looked back, Zeg realized that the egg was all alone now with no one to take care of it. So, Zeg made an important decision.

"Don't worry, little egg. Zeg will take care of you," Zeg informed softly while pulling the egg close, and he then carried it inside.

* * *

 **Sorry for waiting so long to update.**

 **Anyway, BABIES! WHOO-HOO!**

 **They're so cute, right? I sure hope so. But if you want more cuteness, don't worry 'cause there are more babies on the way!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
